1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a high-production folder adapted to form French folds in foldable laundry items by means of air discharge. More particularly, a laundry folder is provided with controlled air discharge and conveyor movement which increase the speed and efficiency of the folding operations carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses the use of opposed air blasts in forming folds in sheet material, as in Cran U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,322. However, this patent does not suggest the air discharge control resulting in optimum speed and efficiency present in the apparatus of this application.
Landgraf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,227 discloses opposed air discharge tubes which form French folds in small laundry pieces. This patent does not suggest, however, the folding control and flexibility of folding operation present in the apparatus of this application.
Sherrill U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,083 discloses the use of opposed alternating air discharges for forming folds in a continuous length of fabric with the assistance of hold-down bars. However, there is no suggestion of the high speed folder of laundry items of the type hereinafter disclosed.
Sjostrom U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,113 discloses a sheet folding machine which may employ reciprocating plates or air pipes for forming longitudinal folds in sequence in sheet material. This patent does not suggest the high speed efficiency possible with coordinated air discharges and the conveyor movement of this invention.
The folder of this invention employs oppositely disposed air bars which discharge air in sequence for folding opposed panel portions of conveyed articles, and, in particular, towels, into a French fold. The air bars are responsive to an article measuring device and controller which regulate the air discharge sequence and the panel folding sequence. As a result, closely spaced articles such as towels may be folded without danger of an air discharge tending to unfold an adjacent, already folded towel. The folder also provides hesitation of the folding air discharges as well as conveyor hesitation for minimum time periods in effecting maximum production as will hereinafter be explained in greater detail.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a high speed folder for foldable laundry articles, particularly towels, which employs oppositely disposed, sequentially operable air discharge means whereby conveyed articles are efficiently folded in closely spaced relationship.
It is another object of this invention to provide a laundry folder and process for forming French folds in which the particular sequence of air discharge by opposed air bars is responsive to an article measuring means in conjunction with a controller while the articles folded are conveyed by a folder conveyor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a folder for laundry articles which is able to effect French folding of large foldable articles in the stationary position in a minimum amount of time. The minimum folder conveyor stoppage enables the folder to attain desired maximum production.
It is an object of this invention to provide a folder for foldable sheet material which is of high capacity although of a size which occupies a minimum of normally valuable laundry working area.
The above and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description when read in the light of the accompanying drawing and appended claims.